Known approaches to synchronizing wireless or wired networks utilize a master-slave relationship between network entities. A master device (e.g., a base station) in the master-slave relationship dictates a time slot-to-device relationship, thereby dictating when it is appropriate for each slave device to send and receive data. The master device scheme for synchronizing network entities is demanding in terms of memory, power consumption and/or computing power because a persistent infrastructure in the network is required or a device needs to take on the role of a base station “on the fly.” Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.